


Pretty Boy in a Black Dress (male!reader x Robert Plant)

by Galaxipunk



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, sub Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxipunk/pseuds/Galaxipunk
Summary: I wrote this primarily for myself but I want others to enjoy it as well, this fic is written in the first-person perspective and is 1,274 words long. Also, use protection always, m’kay? Barebacking isn’t a great idea.Ahaha, this one kind of sucks and I hate it now that at I look at it but here it is anyway. Please leave feedback and tell me how you felt about it. Enjoy~





	Pretty Boy in a Black Dress (male!reader x Robert Plant)

The motel parking lot was dim and only illuminated by the scarce street lights and lit windows. My cherry red El Dorado sat parked just outside the room Robert wrote down in the directions. The chilly breeze ushered me to go and knock, I had an idea of what he wanted to do but I wasn’t sure. I stood there looking down at my shoes when the door opens a crack and swings open. The sight I saw nearly made me gasp.  
There he stood in a black just above knee length dress, white wedge heels, white feather boa and various pieces of silver jewelry. His stance was seductive. I was stunned but walked in. Robert smacked my arse as I walked past him to take a seat on the queen sized bed. My face felt hot and flustered and I knew he could see it.  
“Feeling a bit hot, that denim jacket ain’t helping. In fact, why don’t you strip it all off to cool off.” the man said coyly through a smirk.  
“I will if you tell me why there’s an open tub of vaseline on the nightstand,” I replied, having an idea of the night’s activities.  
“You’ll see later, honey. Now get those clothes off.” Robert commanded.  
I obliged stripping off my jacket, band Tee, sneakers, and Jeans. This left me in a pair of purple briefs. I blushed to feel his eyes wander over me.  
“It’s not fair that I’m sitting here all bare and you’re not,” I whined jokingly.  
“You’ll see me in my natural form a little later, you’ll like whats underneath.” the man taller slighted.  
He walked over, his heels clicking against the floors, seductively swaying his hips. I could feel myself getting hard and my briefs tenting. He seated himself next to me while turned to look him the eyes, a beautiful grey-blue.  
“I can see you’re getting excited there, want me to help you out,” Robert said in a warm tone.  
Saying nothing, pushed my lips into his and pushed him onto the bed. He moaned into me as I ground against him, I could feel his bulge against me. I could feel his tongue slip in my mouth, I moaned in surprise feeling him.  
I pulled away as he kicked off his heels and threw the boa to the side, it landing on the headboard.  
“I want this dress off you, baby.” I cooed into his ear, hearing him give a sharp exhale. I rolled to the side onto my back, watching him slowly strip off this silky black dress before me. I put my hands down my briefs and palmed myself to the show happening in front of me. He smirked, holding the black dress and discarded to the side. This left him in a pair of white lacey panties with a tiny pink bow on the waistband.  
After this strip show, he sauntered over to where I was on the bed, laying against the pillow and headboard.  
His erection was quite apparent, straining against the thin white fabric and a bit poking out of the top begging to be released. Robert sat down and positioned himself betwixt my legs and grabbing my crotch, giving it a firm rub.  
I gasped out a moan, he smiled pulling my briefs down revealing my hard member standing at attention.  
Then laying on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows, he pulled off the shorts all the way and threw to the side.  
“I’ve never gotten sucked off by a guy before,” I confessed sheepishly  
“Really,” he replied in a surprised tone “I expected the men to be all over a pretty boy like yourself.”  
I could feel myself blush even harder than before.  
Less than a second later Robert grabbed my cock and began jerking it at a slow pace, my breath hitched. After a bit, he puts his mouth over the tip and sucks a bit. I closed my eyes practically throwing my head back and letting out an audible gasp and exhale. He heard this and put it in further, bobbing his head up and down. Robert reaches down for his own cock and rubs himself while simultaneously using the other and his mouth to suck me off. His beautiful dark blonde curls bounced up and down as he sank down and up on my rod. I could feel a knot start to form in my stomach.  
I reach down and run my hands through his hair and bucking my hips up into his mouth, he let out a muffled moan and closed his eyes. I then pull him off and quickly flip him on to his back.  
“My boyfriend would be furious if he saw me like this with you on top of me instead of him.” he gave out a small chuckle.  
“Your manager right? Well, he won’t know if he doesn’t hear it. I can give you a better time anyway, baby.” I said with an air of (false) confidence.  
He giggled and I reached but for the lubricant that lay on the nightstand. I dip my middle and index finger into the vaseline and got a good coat. While I was busy with it he removed the lacey under and threw them else wear. (Tomorrow morning is gonna be a mess to clean up). The man then spread his legs apart, awaiting my actions.  
“Loosen babe. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” I said while sliding a digit into his asshole. His eyes went wide for a brief moment and let out a small whimper. I slid in a second and started pumping in and out a bit to coat his hole in the lubricant. Then pulling out to get more to rub up my cock with, I looked up at Robert. He was a beautiful sight, flustered and flushed with a light sheen of sweat. Toned body splayed out and spread, ready to be plowed for all its worth. Quickly I replace the tub of vaseline to its original spot.  
I flipped my hair out of my eyes and position myself over blue-eyed man and push my lips into his. He quickly returns the favor, passionately kissing and slipping tongue. While doing so I reach my hand down and align myself with his hole, proceeding to slide in.  
We both let out deep and heavy moans, still lip locked. I start slowly thrusting in, teasing him and torturing him. Increasing the pace further and starting to thrust harder, I can feel myself almost at the edge.  
The air is filled with the sound of slapping skin and primal moans as Robert grips onto my back runs his nails down. I reach down and start quickly stroking his cock like it were the last thing I was to do.  
“I think I’m about t-to come.” he moaned out, his voice breaking. I thrust harder and deep as I can go, ramming as hard as I can.  
The man closes his eyes and lets out a deep guttural moan and an “o-oh fuck”. He cums, his cock shooting ropes of spunk on to his stomach and my hand.  
I followed close in behind, getting in one last trust before the knot in my stomach breaks. I came inside of him, waves of pleasure washing over my mind. Giving a few weak thrusts before pulling out and falling to the side.  
We both lay there panting, and sweating letting our orgasms ride out.  
“We should do this again sometime,” he whispered hoarsely.  
I turn to face him and say with a wink “I’d love to do you again sometime, sweetheart.”


End file.
